True Happiness
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: [Takes place after the Series Finale] After her coronation, Regina gets one last surprise and a family once more is complete
1. Regina

_**A/N: While I am glad that Robin was in the finale, I think they could have somehow brought him back and this is my take on it. Please enjoy!**_

* * *

 _After her coronation, Regina gets one last surprise and a family once more is complete._

* * *

Regina stepped out through the glass doors, a wave of relief washing over her as she left the noise of the celebration behind her and stepped into the peaceful silence of the warm evening air.

Over the years she has felt a large range of emotions - love, grief, rage, hate, joy - but none seemed to measure up to what she felt that day.

To be not only accepted but wanted as a queen, as a ruler, and as the person that she was. That was all she had ever wanted and it may have taken nearly two lifetimes to achieve it but she had finally reached that point.

She had made peace with Snow a long time ago and now could not imagine a life without the princess or her husband by her side and part of her family.

Regina was named The Good Queen of the Realms but shortly after she herself named Snow and Charming rulers of their own corner of the new Storybrooke.

They would work together in peace and harmony. Regina knew there would be disagreements along the way, because as much as they had become friends, their views were not all the same. However, for once she looked forward to sharing the responsibility with Snow and Charming, instead of fighting against them.

Then there were the Henrys. Her heart swelled with love and pride as she thought of her adult son and how happy he was with his wife and daughter. How he had conquered so much and became the hero he was always destined to be.

The wish realm Henry had come along way from his vengeful mindset. Everyone accepted him into their life, even the older Henry, who took his younger counterpart under his wing like a younger brother.

The situation was bizarre but it wasn't the strangest thing she had ever faced.

All of the emotion of the evening, the outpour of love and joy, became overwhelming and she excused herself just to take a few minutes of fresh air.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, a serene smile crossing her face. If there ever was true happiness to be felt, she thought right in that moment she was feeling it.

She opened her eyes and looked out across the land. The sun was setting, casting a perfect glow of orange and pink over the castles and palaces and the small town that sat right in the middle of it all.

Storybrooke, she realized, was always where she was meant to be. The Enchanted Forest held nothing for her but memories of the past and hard as she tried, she never could make a home for herself there. Storybrooke was of her own design, a world originally cursed to everyone but herself. It wasn't until much later, after the curse had long been broken, and she had gained family and friends in the people she once considered enemies, that she realized she had also cursed herself.

A world of her own design but could not be satisfying until she accepted people into her heart and into her life and they accepted her in return.

After another few minutes of silence she suddenly felt a presence behind her. She had learned long ago how to sense when someone was near, mostly to protect herself from any threat.

However, there was a certain familiarity of the presence behind her, one that filled her with comfort and peace, which, to her, could only mean one person.

"Have you come to escape too, Henry?"

"I am not Henry but I have come to find you."

All at once her heart leapt into her throat and her breath was stolen as the familiar, warm voice reached her ears.

"It is quite the celebration."

She released a shaky breath, tears stinging her eyes. She thought when Robin had appeared to her in her dream in the wish realm that was her final goodbye but apparently her memory was not ready to release him quite yet.

"Robin." She whispered and a small, sad smile twitched at her lips. She wished more than anything that he could have been beside her on this day.

Perhaps this was how it would be from now on. Robin's memory coming to her in times of conflict, and in times of great joy. Her partner even in the afterlife to help guide her and be with her when she wanted him most.

She heard his footsteps, felt his presence but it was only when he stood beside her, his warm hand grazing her shoulder did she realize that unlike in the wish realm, she was not asleep, she was fully awake and in reality and the person beside her was real.

With wide eyes, she turned quickly to face him and once again her breath was stolen by the familiar face smiling down at her with warm, loving blue eyes.

"Robin." She whispered again, this time in awe. She stared at his face, memorizing all the features she already knew by heart, and glanced away long enough to realize he was not dressed in the outlaw clothes he had in her dream but the modern clothes he had left her in all those years ago.

"Your Majesty." He countered with a delightful smirk, his blue eyes twinkling in mirth.

Her eyes filled with tears as she slowly, hesitantly reached out her hand towards him.

Her hand hovered in mid air, afraid to touch him, afraid he would disappear because she knew this could not be happening to her. No matter how lovely the day had been, no matter how much joy she had felt, there was no way this, he, could be real.

Then his hand rose to meet hers, his fingers gently curling around the back of her hand and tears blurred her vision as he led her hand to his face.

She felt the warmth of his skin, the rough familiarity of his beard, and most importantly of all the black ink of his tattoo in perfect view on his wrist.

"You're real." She whispered past a choked sob, her voice full of her own disbelief.

"I am." He answered, his voice just as thick with emotion.

All she could do was shake her head. "How?" She breathed.

He pressed his lips together and lifted his shoulders. "Rumplestiltskin." He then answered simply.

She blinked, a few tears rolling down her cheeks, and her brow pressed together. "He's dead."

Robin smiled sadly. "So was I."

Her chest tightened momentarily at the painful reminder and then another powerful wave of emotion rolled over her as she realized Robin was real.

"I am not certain how he did it," Robin continued, "I've learned not question the Dark One, but he said, and I quote, " _she deserves hers as well."_ He touched my chest and the next thing I know I am back in Storybrooke. Not the Storybrooke I remembered it to be but after I inquired about you, they pointed me here." He smiled at her as fresh tears pooled her eyes. He released her hand and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I am sorry I missed the ceremony." His eyes travelled to the crown upon her head then back down to her face. "You look beautiful." He uttered in reverence.

For once in her life she found herself well and truly speechless. Rumplestiltskin had given his life to save them all and then even in the after life had given more to her. Their relationship had been one of the most interesting in her life, from mentor to rival to family but the man had always been important to her and she realized now Rumplestiltskin had felt the same odd admiration for her. However he did it, he sent her soulmate back to her. She knew then, wherever he was, he was safe and happy with Belle.

"I can't believe this is real." She said quietly, her thumb caressing his cheek, where she felt his skin crinkle as he smiled further.

"Nor can I but here we are. It's a miracle."

"It's magic." She said with a smile and then without further hesitation, or concern about her dress or crown, threw herself at him. Her arms wound tightly around his neck and the delicate, jeweled crown slipped from her hair and clattered to the ground as she buried her face into his shoulder, her smile so wide it started to hurt.

As his arms tightened around her waist, all she knew was him. The feel of him, the smell of him, all familiar but had been lost in years of memory.

"Regina." He whispered against her ear and the sound his sweet, loving voice was the last of her composure.

She weeped silently in joy onto his shoulder and he tightened his arms around her even more, whispering words of reassurance against her hair.

"I am right here, love. I am right here."

She quickly lifted her head and looked into his eyes, still smiling at him in awe and wonder. "I love you." She said before she lost another chance to tell him.

His smile widened to match hers. "And I love you, my Regina."

With a fierce possessiveness that arose from those words she captured his lips with hers in a passionate and needing kiss.

His fingers traveled to tangle in her hair, undoing what Zelena had spent quite a long time doing that afternoon.

His lips moved hungrily, desperately against hers and they only parted when they needed to breathe.

"My Robin." She said quietly, resting her forehead against his, tears filling her eyes once again as she thought back to the Wish Realm Robin who looked at her as a stranger. Whose kiss felt wrong and cold. A stark contrast to the Robin who held her now with warmth and passion and love. Her Robin, her soulmate.

"Yours now and forever." He vowed and then leaned in to kiss her again, more slowly and tender.

She let out a sigh as they parted a minute later, smiling to herself, her eyes still closed as she leaned against him.

It was still so hard to believe he was truly real but he felt real. He had felt real in her dream as well but it was merely her memory of him that felt real - despite all the years that had passed since his death, she still remembered his touch, what it felt like when he kissed her. Yet no memory could compare to having the real man in front of her, touching her, holding her, kissing her.

"I have to know something." She suddenly lifted her head and slid her hands to his chest, unwilling to let go of him just yet.

His hands settled at her waist and he looked down at her with a small nod his brow pressed together which meant she had his full attention.

"Of course, what is it?"

"A few months ago I was kidnapped by another version of my son."

He frowned. "I'm sorry, what?"

"There is a whole different realm with other versions of ourselves," she shook her head, "it's a long story. The point is, in this other realm, created only by a wish, mind you, the Evil Queen was unsuccessful in her curse and was defeated. The Henry of that realm was raised by Emma and the Charmings and vowed vengeance upon me who he mistook for her after I may or may not have killed that version of the Charmings - but it is important to note that they weren't really real and I had to do it to get Emma back - again long story."

Robin blinked. "What on Earth have I missed?"

"Quite a lot I'm afraid but I will tell you everything later. What I need to know is was that you who came to me in a dream?"

He frowned slightly and then shrugged. "Regina, honestly the last thing I remember is being with you in that room with Hades. Wherever I was, however long I was gone for it's all a bit of a blur. The only thing that is clear is Rumplestiltskin telling me to wake up and find you and then I was here, completely restored."

Regina nodded and let out a breath. "So it was only a dream." She shook her head quickly. "It doesn't matter." She looked back up to him with a smile. "You're here now and you're real."

He answered with his own smile. "And we are together." One of his hands found hers and he laced their fingers together, beaming down at her.

She smiled tearfully. "I have missed you, Robin, so terribly."

He brought her fingers to his lips to brush a kiss over her knuckles. "I am sorry that you have had to live without me but I will not apologize for my actions that day. Trading my life for yours is never a question in my mind."

She swallowed over the sudden thickness in her throat. "Well hopefully it will never come to that again."

"I will certainly try my hardest." He vowed with a small smirk, the smile that had been burned into her memory, and her heart leapt again at having it in front of her once more.

He inched closer to her, intent on kissing her again but the tip of his foot kicked something on the ground.

They briefly parted to look down to find Regina's crown in pieces at your feet.

Robin gasped and released her to pick it up. "Regina...I am so sorry…"

She shushed him with a shake of her head and a smile. "It's not your fault. I'm the one who knocked it off. Besides," she reached out to straighten the pieces in his hands. She then waved her hand, his hands were clouded with purple smoke for a few seconds and then the crown was back in one piece. She raised an eyebrow with a proud smirk. "It's an easy fix."

His smile widened as he lifted his gaze to her. "Then let's put it back in its proper place, shall we?"

Regina smiled and stepped in closer as Robin reached out and placed the crown back on top of her head. "There we are."

She released another slow breath, trying to hold back the emotions flooding her at the simple action.

It had meant so much to her when Snow had done it. A rivalry put to bed at long last and forevermore.

It was an entirely different feeling to have the man she loved, recently, miraculously brought back from the dead, do it with such love in his eyes.

He then combed a strand a loose hair behind her ear and she closed her eyes and sighed, leaning into his touch.

Then his hand cupped her cheek and he brought her back in to him for another tender kiss.

They were soon reluctantly pulled away from each other by the sound of loud laughter pouring out from inside the castle.

Still holding onto each other, they looked towards the glass doors that Robin had kept slightly open when he came out to meet her.

The party was still continuing on, with people talking and laughing and dancing.

"Perhaps we should return you to your party." Robin suggested quietly.

A sudden fear gripped at her heart and she tightened her grip on his arms.

He turned back to her in concern "What is it?"

She looked slowly up at him and swallowed thickly. "I'm afraid…" She started breathlessly.

"I am afraid once I leave here you will disappear."

"Oh my darling," he leaned in and kissed her forehead and then her lips, "I know this must be quite a shock to you, it is for me as well, there are so many questions I have, but I promise you I am real and only Hell could take me from your side again."

A determined frown formed her lips and there was a flash of fire behind her eyes. "And Hell would have to go through me first to even try. I may not be the Evil Queen anymore but I dare anyone to try to take you away from me again and see what happens."

He smiled and took her hands in his and squeezed gently. "Whatever dangers we may face, we face them together."

She nodded, her face softening. She knew as Queen of Storybrooke she now had more responsibility than ever, to protect all the realms and all of their people. Robin was now included once again in the ever present fear of those she loved being placed in danger - Henry, Lucy, Ella, the Charmings, Zelena, Alice and Robin.

She let out a small gasp as she thought of a certain somebody inside the castle who also required a long overdue reunion with Robin Hood.

"What is it?" Robin implored in concern.

"There is someone you need to see." She looked back at him and smiled at the adorable way his brow furrowed inquisitively.

"Come." She held onto his hand, their fingers intertwined, and led him back into the castle.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	2. Robyn

_**A/N: First off, I apologize for the delay in update, my life has been crazy busy but I do have a lot of plans for the story, it just might take a little time to get it all down. I hope this longer chapter makes up for it!**_

 _ **Secondly, I realize that Once Upon a Time canon has made Robin Hood's daughter spelled as Robin but to avoid confusion in this story, I will be spelling it as Robyn. I also have taken some small liberties with the timelines because the way the show ended didn't really make sense with how old some people were. So just….go with it.**_

* * *

As Regina and Robin made their way back into the castle, she held onto him tightly, always making sure she felt his hand in hers, felt him moving beside her, because it still felt all too good to be true.

She received various nods and bows as she cut her way through the crowds. No one stopped to talk to her, as they had been doing all evening, which she realized was probably due to the determination on her face. Or perhaps it was the mysterious man at her side.

A relief settled over her as a few shocked faces who had known Robin stared at them as they passed, proving again that Robin was not just in her imagination.

"So what did happen to Storybrooke?" Robin asked as they continued to travel from room to room. "Where did all of these people come from?"

Regina's narrowed eyes first scanned the room and then she turned to address him. "I joined all the realms together so no one would ever have to be separated from the ones they love again."

Robin's face lit up with a smile. "You brought back the happy endings." He said in awe and joy.

Regina paused and turned to him with a small smile. "No, I brought happy beginnings. I hate endings and this most certainly is not an ending."

He closed the distance between them, moving his free hand to her face and looked intently into her eyes. "Did I ever tell you how amazing you are?"

Her smile grew, her heart swelling with warmth and love. She had received praise after praise for bringing the realms together but none felt so good as the one she received from Robin.

"You have but it's been quite a while."

He moved even closer still, his thumb brushing softly across her cheek. "You are amazing."

Her breath caught as she got lost in the intensity of his stare and the rich color of his eyes.

They both smiled at one another and for a long few moments the world was lost around them and it was just them two.

Then a loud laugh from across the room broke Regina out of the trance and she shook her head and cleared her throat, leaning back. "Well, thank you." She squeezed his hand and gave him a meaningful smile before they started walking again. "It just seemed to me that we had all been cursed too many times - separated over and over again, once by me, well twice by me but only one intentionally."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "You _unintentionally_ casted another curse? How would you even manage to do that?"

"It was more so that I was forced to, to save Henry's life. It is a long story but I was given an ultimatum...cast the dark curse again or let my son die. Obviously I could not let that happen. Another curse was not an attractive option either but it had been broken before and I hoped somehow we could break it again. Thankfully this one only lasted a few months and not twenty eight years and as you can see," she waved her hand around to the happy people surrounding them, "We did. So, after that I felt I needed to do something to bring us all together once and for all. All the realms are still open, so anyone can choose to live wherever they want but most people have chosen to stay here."

"That is truly wonderful, Regina." He praised and she turned to him, her face lighting with a smile. For the hundredth time since he returned to her, her breath caught in awe at his very presence.

"I must admit, there is a peace that I haven't felt...well, ever really. I didn't ask to be Queen of the Realms. Truly I was content with my position as mayor of Storybrooke and just to have my family."

"But the people have spoken and they want you, as they should. Despite some rather grievous mistakes in your past you are a wise and wonderful ruler."

Her lips turned up in a small smile. "I think your opinion of me is slightly biased."

He shrugged simply. "Can I help it if my soulmate is a Queen? Besides, I knew you long before I knew of our fated connection and my attraction to you grew out of my respect for you as a queen and the spirited person that you are. By the time you told me about my tattoo and its significance to us, I had already fallen in love with you."

Regina stopped him then, turning to face him, her eyes widening. "You had?"

"Oh yes." He grinned, showing off his dimples. "Of course I did not realize it until the curse was broken and the memories of that missing year returned."

Regina laughed. "The missing year where we were constantly at each other's throats?" Her voice became thick as her memories whisked her back to a time that seemed, and was in fact, so long ago.

"Flirty banter, I'd say." He corrected.

Her face softened in wonder. "You loved me even then?"

"Love is a strong word. No... attracted to you? Most certainly but I did not know I was in love until all the combined memories, of the year we spent in the enchanted forest and the few weeks we spent together as a couple in Storybrooke came together coupled with the knowledge that my strong feelings for you were justified by the universe itself."

She let out a deep breath. "I didn't want to believe, I didn't want to accept that I could be so lucky to have had a second chance with the man I ran away from." She scoffed and shook her head. "Or a third or fourth or...whatever chance this is now."

She closed her eyes as Robin leaned in and rested his forehead tenderly to hers. "I still don't know how I am able to be so fortunate to have you back in my arms again. You were so many things to me Robin, the irritating archer who constantly got under my skin," she paused and laughed as he laughed, "the man who somehow wormed his way into my hardened heart even before I knew you were the same man from the pub. The man who physically and emotionally held and protected my heart. The man whom, even when I was literally heartless, I fell in love with. You always saw the best in me, even when I didn't deserve it."

He pulled his head back to look into her eyes and moved his hand to her cheek. "I always saw the person you were - not the mask you wore after years of torment forced it there."

"You are just lucky you didnt know me as the Evil Queen. She was…" she paused and shook her head. She had separated the "evil queen" from the woman she was now but she knew even with that part of her gone her mistakes were her own. "...I was, not someone worth loving back then. I can admit that now, I couldn't then. I wanted to be loved and accepted and yet tormented everyone in my path. I've seen what darkness does to people and I have seen what light can do." She smiled sadly as her thoughts drifted back to Rumplestiltskin, "The darkness can always find its it's way to the light and anyone who chooses to live in darkness is doomed to fail."

"You have seen the error of your ways, learned from your mistakes and turned your life around and that is what matters. The past does not. After all, my past is not so clean either." Robin said.

She slowly lifted her arms to wrap around his neck, smirking up at him. "Your past as a thief? Stealing from the rich and giving to the poor? How horrible of you."

He raised his brow, his arms moving to her waist. "It is not quite as simple as that. Granted, Prince of Thieves is a better title than Evil Queen, as far as reputation goes but you were the one who had wanted posters out for my head."

"Did I?" She laughed and shook her head. "I don't remember. Though, admittedly, I did issue quite a number of wanted posters. So, I dont suppose that makes you special."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of daring to think so. However," he tightened his hold around her, drawing her in closer. "I do recall during that missing year, however much you claim I got under your skin, one very memorable night you seemed to... _appreciate_ me."

Her eyes glinted. "As I recall, we had both had a little too much wine and you…"

"And I what?" He grinned, raising an eyebrow.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You were an insufferable man who argued with me at every turn and... admittedly was very handsome, and that just so happened to push my buttons in the right way."

He laughed low and deep in his throat and her stomach flipped and filled with a warmth she had not known since he died.

Her mind flashed back to that night, where she had let down her inhibitions truly for the first time in very many years. She had had plenty of sexual encounters over the years but that first night with Robin, even if she told herself at the time it was only one night and meant nothing, it had in fact meant a lot because she felt so much more than raw pleasure. She had felt her whole body on fire, the electricity between them was undeniable but she pushed the thought out of her head until they once again came together in Stortbroole and she knew, Robin was indeed special.

"Push your buttons you say?" His thumbs pressed into her hips and she leaned into him.

She let out a small gasp as he leaned in towards her, his beard scratching lightly against her cheek.

"I think…" his voice was warm and low at her ear and he brushed his lips against her skin softly. "I may still be able to do that."

Her eyes closed and her hands trailed into his hair as she closed the remaining distance between their bodies.

She tilted her head back as his lips started trailing down her neck. "Robin…" she whispered.

He hummed and she felt the vibration in his chest. His hands slid further across her back and even through the thick material of her gown she felt the warmth of his hands.

With a sudden passion, she grabbed the back of his head and guided his lips to hers in a crushing kiss.

In that moment she didn't care where they were but was still rather thankful they had stopped in a quieter corridor between rooms. There were only the few passerbys who flitted from room to room but who paid the couple no need.

"Regina." He muttered in between fierce kisses and his hands continued upward.

She once again became lost in the touch, taste and feel of him. Something she had been deprived of for so long.

"M'lady." He said a little more forcefully, gently grabbing her by the shoulders and separating their mouths.

With a fire dancing in her eyes she looked up at him, her chest heaving.

She saw the same desire reflected in his eyes but he only smiled apologetically.

"Why did you stop?" she demanded, trying to sound authoritative but her voice only came out pleading and desperate.

"We should not do this now."

Her brow pressed together. "I am the Queen. This is my coronation day...I can do whatever I like tonight I should think and what I would like to do," she scratched her nails lightly against the back of his head and smirked as he groaned in pleasure, "... is you."

Her eyes shot down to his mouth as he licked his lips and she ached to kiss him again.

"Later," he brought his hand to her face, cupping her cheek, pulling her attention back to his eyes. "I promise. We _will_ continue this later."

Her frown deepened and he sealed the promise with a short but passionate kiss that left her swaying in his arms.

He cleared his throat and released her, taking a step back. "Now, I believe there was someone you needed to show me."

Suddenly reality crashed down around her and she blinked and shook her head. She almost felt guilty for stealing a few private minutes with Robin, whilst elsewhere in the castle his daughter stood unaware that he even existed.

She took a breath to compose herself and then nodded. "Right, yes of course." She reached to secure his hand in hers and smiled down at their entwined hands and then back up to his face. "I will hold you to your word Sir Locksley."

He grinned. "You wouldn't be the Regina I love if you didnt."

He turned his head, squinting curiously. "Sir Locksley? Are you knighting me now?"

"I could. I am Queen, you know. Or perhaps…" for a moment she let her mind wander and a small, serene smile crossed her lips.

"Perhaps…?" He prodded her.

She looked back at him. "Perhaps one day you will become Prince."

He stared at her for a moment and then his eyes widened. "Regina, I…"

"Hush," she momentarily placed her other hand on his chest and smiled, "It's alright. It was only a thought, not a question."

Before he could say anything else, she dropped her hand and led him back towards the congregation.

"Who are we looking for?" Robin asked, sensing Regina's frustration upon her fruitless search in the shores of people.

Finally Regina spotted a more familiar face across the room and made her way towards them. "Henry!"

Robin's eyes widened as the young man turned from his dance partner and at first greeted them with a smile before his eyes fully fell upon Robin.

"Robin Hood?" He pulled out of Ella's arms in shock and Regina felt peace in the confirmation that once and for all the Robin beside her was real.

"Henry? You are…" he paused and scoffed, shaking his head. "My, lad how you've grown."

Henry laughed and glanced between his mother and Robin.. "Well...I, yeah, it's been a while and you…" He shook his head. "You're alive!"

""It would appear so." Robin smiled.

"I don't understand." Henry looked to Regina and Regina shrugged, a smile on her lips.

"Nor do I. All I know is that Rumplestiltskin had something to do with it. Right now that's all I care about."

Henry scoffed gently and shook his head with a smile as he glanced back at Robin. "Unbelievable. But it's so good to see you again."

Henry held out his hand and Robin reached out to shake it and they shared a smile.

"And you as well, Henry."

A curious Ella stepped up beside Henry, eyeing the stranger with her mother-in-law. Henry turned his head to smile at her, sensing her presence and then looked back to Robin.

"Robin, this is my wife, Ella."

Robin's brow shot up. "Your wife? Blimey." He shook his head and then reached out to take and kiss Ella's hand politely. "It's a pleasure, m'lady."

With a smirk, Ella shot a curious look to Henry who laughed joyously.

"Ella, this is Robin, he is..." Henry trailed off and glanced clueseslly to Regina for explanation.

"Robin is," Regina also struggled with a correct word for a moment and turned to Robin who was grinning down at her smugly, also eagerly waiting his label, "Robin is, to put it in the most simplest of terms, my long lost love."

Ella's eyes widened. "Wait, he is not _the_ Robin? The one from your book?" She looked at Henry and Henry nodded with a smile.

"Yes, he is that Robin."

"You wrote a book?" Robin asked him, intrigued. "That I am in?"

Henry nodded. "It has all our stories in it. Well, from our time in Storybrooke and on anyway. Everything from when I first found Emma to the day I married Ella and more."

"Henry is The Author." Regina explained, pride in her voice.

"Ah yes, I remember." Robin nodded once.

"A title I don't take lightly and frankly didn't even want. It was the threat of the last curse that forced me into writing it but only recording events as they are and not to change them. Even now the author's pen is safely locked away. There was a small incident with misuse by another version of me."

"Regina had mentioned that. It must be very strange for you."

Henry laughed. "Yeah well we had a lot of doubles around here. It is strange having him here, knowing he is me but...not. He's going to have a completely different life than I had. As far as I know there's no double of Ella."

Ella smiled and squeezed his arm. "I was not part of your Enchanted Forest Wish Realm. There is only one of me."

"The Enchanted Forest has doubles?" Robin inquired and then turned to Regina. "Does that mean…"

Regina nodded. "Yes, there is another version of you."

Robin frowned and furrowed his brow. "So...you and he...you didn't.."

Regina smiled sadly and rubbed his arm gently. "He wasn't you. I won't lie to you, I did try to connect with him, thinking maybe, but," she sighed and shook her head, "He led a different life than you did and it made him...different. He was not the Robin I knew or fell in love with and we just went our separate ways."

"Different how?" Robin wondered.

"He was...well, he had a bit more of a troubled life and while your thieving days were noble in intentions, his were not. There was a certain darkness in him that you don't have." She placed her hand over his heart and smiled softly. "You always said you lived by a code. I think this Robin abandoned that philosophy after a while. It doesn't matter...I did see him again after I joined the realms but he decided to return to the Wish Realm where I suppose he has built a life for himself. One that doesn't concern you or me. He may have your face and your name but he is not you and never will be."

Robin nodded slowly, trying to absorb all of the information. Then his lips twitched up in a small, half smile and he let out a small laugh. "I must say, things certainly have become more bizarre around and I didn't think that would be possible."

Regina smiled at him. "You have no idea and I will explain everything in due time but for now…" She turned back towards Henry.

"Henry, have you seen Alice?"

Henry nodded. "Yes, she and...oh." His eyes widened in realization, looking at Robin who frowned curiously as Henry slowly grinned. "Yes, _they_ are with Lucy by the food tables."

"Thank you."

Henry nodded knowingly and shared a look with Regina before he wrapped an arm around Ella and returned back to the dance floor.

"Regina…" Robin said quietly, leaning in to speak near her ear, "Henry is an adult and he's married."

Regina laughed quietly and nodded. "And they have an eight year old daughter."

Robin's eyes widened further. "How much time have I missed exactly?"

There was an element of fear and sadness in his voice that stopped her and she turned to him with a sad smile as his eyes implored hers.

"It has been a long time, Robin and so much has happened."

His brow creased as his frown deepened and she lifted her hand to his face caressing her thumb reassuringly against .

"Soon." She promised and he nodded solemnly.

She took his hand again and smiled as she entered the buffet room and spotted them right away.

Alice, Robyn, Lucy, Neal and a few other children of the realms were gathered around Tiana's beignets table, all smiling and laughing as they nibbled on the tasty pastries.

Lucy gasped as she saw her grandmother approach and tried to hide the beignet behind her back. "Regina!"

Regina smiled at the young girl. She had a mischievous, sneaky side that reminded her so much of Henry. "I won't tell your parents as long as you don't make yourself sick."

Lucy grinned and shook her head, removing her hands from behind her back. "I won't."

"Don't worry Aunt Regina, we promised Henry and Ella we would keep an eye on her." Robyn said with a smile but keeping a curious eye on the strange man attached to Regina's side.

"Who's your friend, Your Majesty?" Alice asked, a sparkle in her eyes.

"Alice, I told you its Regina." They both shared smile and then Regina took a breath and turned to Robin. "This is...someone very special to me. He is…"

"Robin?"

Both father and daughter turned at the sound of their name. Robin tensed at Regina's side as Zelena walked over to them, staring at them in shock.

Regina squeezed Robin's hand reassuringly.

"Zelena." Robin greeted courteously.

Zelena scoffed. "Bloody hell it's really you."

"Zelena, please, the children." Regina admonished while the group of children giggled at the use of the language.

Zelena shot a quick look over to the children and gave a half-hearted smile."Sorry…" She then turned back to Robin. "But...what on Earth are you doing here? _How_ are you here?"

"It is all rather a mystery to me of the exact method of my return though it was Rumplestiltskin who did it. The truth of the matter is I do not much care how it happened, only that it did."

He squeezed Regina's hand and she squeezed back and he turned to her to share a smile.

"Oh my God…" A sweet quiet voice pulled their attention to Alice and Robyn who were both staring at Robin in awe and shock. Alice wore a smile as she held onto Robyn's hand while Robyn gaped at the man in front of her, her eyes glistening.

"You're Robin Hood." She uttered in shock.

"I am." Robin nodded and his eyes narrowed curiously at the oddly familiar young woman in front of him. "Do I know you?"

Robyn's lips trembled and Alice squeezed her hand, turning her smile on her partner.

"We've never met. Not really. You…. died before we could." Robyn bit her lip and took a breath. "I am your daughter."

Regina watched Robin as he processed the information and his eyes slowly widened.

"M-my daughter?" He gasped. "But that's not...that's not possible." He glanced toward Zelena who had inched protectively closer to her daughter. "Is it?" Zelena gave a small smile and nodded, looking adoringly at Robyn.

"It's true." She placed her hand on Robyn's arm who turned to her with tearful, hopeful eyes. "This is my…" and sighed and then smiled, first at Robyn and then at her father, "Our - _your_ daughter."

Regina squeezed his arm gently as Robin let out a sharp gasp, and both father and daughter turned to look at one another.

"You've been gone a long time Robin but Zelena has done a wonderful job raising her." Regina said comfortingly and giving a small smile and nod to her sister, who smiled gratefully in return.

For a brief moment, Robin's eyes flickered to Zelena but then his gaze fell right back to his daughter where he remained transfixed on her.

Robyn's eyes glistened with tears, her smile warm but hesitant as she took in the sight of her father for the first time.

"What's…" Robin's voice was hoarse when he finally spoke and he cleared his throat. "What's your name?" He asked quietly.

Robyn gave a watery smile. "It's Robyn."

Robin gasped and shot a look to Zelena. "You named her after me?"

Zelena face softened and she nodded with a half smile. "You gave your life to save her, it was the least I could do."

Robin swallowed thickly and his jaw quivered for a moment. Then he tensed his jaw and with a fierce love and determination in his eyes looked back to his daughter. "And I would do it again in a heartbeat." He vowed to her, his voice thick with emotion and Robyn's eyes sparkled with unshed tears. Robin slowly shook his head, his eyes taking in every detail of her face. "My daughter...you're such a beautiful young lady."

Robyn finally released Alice's hand and stepped forward towards her father. "Mom and Aunt Regina have talked about you so much I feel like I know you but having you here….I never even dreamed this could happen."

Robin's lips trembled, tears pooling his eyes. "Would you mind…" his voice broke and he offered her a gentle, hesitant smile, "would you mind very much if I hugged you?"

Robyn shook her head quickly with a smile. "I wouldn't mind at all." Her voice squeaked and they slowly moved toward each other until Robin opened his arms and Robyn walked into his open arms.

They both let out a breath as they finally connected. Robyn's arms wrapped tightly around her father, as she buried her face into his chest.

One of Robin's arms wrapped around her back, holding her to his chest, the other hand moved to tangle in her brown hair, the same color as his own. He closed his eyes, a few tears finally rolling down his cheeks. "My beautiful girl." He whispered against the top of her head and placed a kiss there.

Robyn let out a small sob against her fathers father's chest.

Regina covered her mouth, her heart soaring at the tender reunion that had always been impossible. She glanced toward Zelena who was also watching them with a small but soft smile on her face. Beside her, Alice was grinning from ear to ear, her own eyes glistening.

"Wh-what can I call you?" Robyn asked with a sniffle as she finally pulled out of his arms, wiping at her eyes.

Robin smiled past his own tears. "You may call me anything you feel comfortable with." He cleared his throat and shrugged lightly. "I realize I've missed...so much of your life and I have no right to enter it as your father now."

Robyn shook her head vehemently. "It's not your fault you weren't here. You gave your life for me and Aunt Regina." She glanced meaningfully at Regina and Regina gave a tearful smile in return. Then she took a breath and looked back to Robin. "I have done nothing but admire you since I knew how. I even became an archer to continue your legacy. I have wanted nothing more in my entire life than to know you and I want nothing more than to have you in my life now. You are my father and you always have been to me, even if it was just in stories and if it's alright, I'd like to call you…" Robyn paused and took a deep breath to steady her voice, "I would like to call you _Dad."_

Robin's breath hitched in his throat and a few more tears rolled down his cheeks as a bright smile crossed his lips. "I would love nothing more." He answered quietly.

Robyn's smile grew to match his and she cleared her throat, tilting her chin up and held out her hand towards him. "Then hello...Dad. It's so nice to meet you."

Robin took a hold of her hand in both of his and then softly kissed the back of her hand. "Hello Robyn."

They held each other's gaze, smiles wide, eyes shining in love and awe and wonder.

Then Robyn's eyes flickered downward. "Oh wow…" She whispered.

"What?" Robin's brow furrowed in slight concern.

Robyn shook her head to reassure him and turned their hands so his wrist faced up. "Your tattoo. Aunt Regina always spoke about how Tink told her about the man with the lion tattoo and how she ran away from him and how fate brought you two back together all those years later." She smiled and looked over to Regina who was still smiling at them. Robin also turned to her and they met each other's eyes and his smile softened into a loving one.

"I always thought it was so romantic." Robyn continued. "And...heartbreaking how even though you did find each other again you were then separated again but…" She scoffed a small laugh in disbelief, "You were once again brought back to one another. It's amazing and wonderful and I'm so happy you're here."

Robyn once again stepped forward into her father's willing embrace.

"As am I, my darling." Robin whispered to her with a smile, tightening his hold on her.

"And I thought the history with my father was a bit bizarre." Alice broke in with a grin. "This is wild!"

Robyn laughed, pulling out of his arms and wiping her eyes as she turned to to Alice. She held out her arm and Alice shuffled up to her side, and they wrapped an arm around each other. Robyn momentarily rested her head on Alice's shoulder and then lifted it again to address Robin.

"Dad, this is Alice." She paused for a moment to smile lovingly at Alice, who smiled right back. "She's my fiance."

"Fiance?" Robin's eyes widened as he looked between both girls and Robyn nodded with a smile.

Robin was silent for a few moments and swallowed thickly. "You're getting married, too? I…" His voice broke and he closed his eyes and turned away.

Robyn's smile faded and Regina frowned in concern as she squeezed his arm gently. "Robin?"

Robin took a deep breath and blinked away tears. "Forgive me." He turned back to Robyn with a smile. "That is truly wonderful news and I am so very happy to hear you have found someone to spend your life with. It's only...when I last saw you, when I last held you, you were so tiny, my newborn and you didn't even have a name. Now you've had a full life and you have beautiful fiance," He smiled a small meaningful smile at Alice but then shook his head and sighed quietly and looked to Robyn, "and I have missed everything."

Robyn's eyes watered as she stepped back towards her father. "Not everything." She whispered. "You can be there for the wedding and everything after. We still have so many years to look forward to."

Robin once again reached for her hands and squeezed them gently with a genuine smile. "And I so do look forward to them."

"So do I."

"Well," Zelena broke the tender moment with a scoff, "I must say this was the very last thing I expected out of tonight."

"You and me both." Regina said. "But I am very happy you two finally got meet."

"And so am I." Zelena admitted. "I may have been a little...aggressively protective during my pregnancy and her birth…"

Robin held up his hand. "That is a time I prefer not to think of and I think should be best left in the past. Clearly much has changed since I...left and you have changed for the better, which Regina always believed you would. I choose to believe in Regina, and obviously, you have raised our daughter to be a bright young woman. I am here now to be a part of Robyn's life, to share in it with you and I think we should all just look to the future."

Zelena pressed her lips together and nodded. "I could not agree more."

"We're all together now and we're all a family." Regina said, sharing a look with Alice, Robyn, Zelena and Robyn. "Family is all that matters now."

"Regina." Robin suddenly gasped and turned to her quickly and her brow shot up at the look of almost panic on his face. "Where is Roland?" He paused to swallow thickly. "Where is my son?"

Regina's eyes widened for a moment and then her face softened into a small, but sad smile. She reached out, placing her hand on his arm and squeezed gently before turning to Robyn.

"Robyn, have you seen your brother?"

Robin's eyes darted quickly to his daughter, eyes wide and she stared equally as wide-eyed back and smiled hesitantly.

"Oh, um...I think he said he was going to be by the bonfire."

Robin's eyes glistened with fresh tears. "You know Roland?"

Robyn nodded. "Yeah, it wasn't until recently when all the realms were brought together but yeah, I know him."

"I'll take you to him." Regina said softly, leaning in towards Robin as he gaped in silence.

He finally slowly nodded. "Right, yes of course…" He blinked, his brow furrowing and he kept his eyes on Robyn for a moment longer. "Robyn…"

She smiled at him. "I know, it's alright. Go see your son. I know he's missed you. I'll see you later."

He nodded firmly. "Yes, I will see you later." He reached out his hand hesitantly and Robyn's smile softened as she leaned into his open palm and the affectionate gesture.

He briefly looked towards Alice and gave her a small but warm smile and a cordial nod. "Alice, it is a pleasure to meet you and I thank you for loving my daughter and taking care of her when I could not be there."

Alice grinned brightly. "It was my absolute pleasure, Mr. Hood. Robyn is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Robyn turned a loving gaze to her fiance and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Robin gave them both another smile and then turned to Regina who offered him a small smile and her arm. He reached out for her, sliding his hand down to her arm to meet her hand and entwined their fingers together.

He pulled her as close as he could and she tilted her head up to him. "Are you alright?"

Robin nodded. "I think so. I am a bit blind-sighted by all of this." He looked over his shoulder towards Robyn, who was already in Alice's arms in a comforting hug, both women wearing tearful smiles.

"But thank you…" He whispered, his voice thick, as he turned to her. "For bringing me to her."

"I would never keep you from your family. Which, speaking of…" she glanced towards the doorway and he followed her gaze with a frown.

"Roland." He muttered and she squeezed his hand and then together they started out towards the bonfire where another reunion would be long overdue.


	3. Roland

_**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay in update! Not much time to write these days but I promise I haven't given up on this story and I hope this chapter makes up for it!**_

* * *

Robin had gone silent, almost uncomfortably so as they made their way out of the castle. His entire body was tense, his eyes focused ahead of him. Regina could feel the sweat of his palms against hers.

When she lead him to Robyn he did not know what was coming but Roland was his son, the one he knew, the one he loved more than anything in the world.

Regina could understand how he felt, she had the same nervous excitement when she saw Henry for the first time after he left Storybrooke at eighteen.

Yet, this was different. Roland was only a boy when Robin was killed, he became an orphan and many years had passed since then. Many years for Roland without his father, with nothing but a long lost memory to cling to.

"He's grown too, hasn't he?" Robin's voice was steady but she could hear the despair in his voice.

"Yes," Regina answered just as softly and Robin let out a hard breath. "He has. He seems to have had a good life."

He turned to look at her and her stomach dropped at the sad unasked question in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't look after him, after you...were gone. We all thought he'd be better with Little John and the Merry Men. I only saw him again when he and the Merry Men were transported here in the last curse. He remembered me and was happy, though surprised, to meet Robyn but he now lives in New Sherwood with the Merry Men."

Robin closed his eyes and slowly shook his head. "I didn't realize…" his voice broke and he trailed off.

"Didn't realize?" She prompted gently after a few long seconds of silence.

His eyes opened slowly and he stared distantly ahead of him. "That so much time had passed. Of course I knew almost instantly the Storybrooke I returned to was not the one I left but Robyn and Roland...I have missed so much and I...I don't know how I am going to make up for it."

Regina frowned and she squeezed his hand as she stepped in forward toward him. "We both know you can't." She said quietly and he turned tearful eyes on her. "There are so many things I wish I could make up for but the one thing we can't do is turn back the clock. However, you can move on towards the future."

He nodded thoughtfully but then his frown deepened. "What if…" He groaned and ran a hand over his face. "My parents died when I was young. Did you know that?"

Regina shook her head sympathetically. "No, I didn't."

He nodded. "That is how I fell into the life that I did. I was an orphan, just eleven years old. I was on my own for a while, with not a penny to my name. Poor as poor could be and I watched the rich go to and fro their large manors, with their fancy clothes and luxurious carriages and most importantly, their haughty attitudes and how they perceived themselves above the rest of us. I thought, why do people like that deserve plentiful riches while we starve in the woods. So one day I robbed one of those carriages. A band of thieves saw the heist and were impressed with my skills, more importantly, that I wasn't caught so they recruited me. I was small and quick and could get away with things they couldn't even attempt. Then, as I grew, a few of us decided to break off and form our own group. One that followed a code of honor and not just petty theft. Little John was with me, he helped me form the Merry Men…"

He stopped for a moment and pressed his lips together tightly. "The point I am trying to make here is...I spent so many years alone and miserable and I know it wasn't their fault, but part of me resented my parents for leaving me. I just fear Roland will feel the same for me."

"Oh Robin." She sighed quietly but then tried to reassure him the best she could. "Roland wasn't alone, he had the Merry Men and of course he missed you and of course it must have torn him up to have lost you but he has a good head on his shoulders."

The corners of his lips twitched up in a small, sad smile. "I am glad of that at least. I know you had your issues with your mother and I know my experiences cannot compare to yours but I'm sure you know that resentment does not just go away."

Regina tried not to dwell too much on her mother. It had been so long since Cora died, since they said their final goodbyes and Regina preferred to keep that particular relationship in her past.

"I don't know how Roland feels. It seems neither of us wanted to talk about it when we saw each other again but I do know that you were a good father and he loved you and that also does not go away."

Robin stopped them then and turned to her with a gentle smile. "You always know exactly what to say."

Her lips twitched up slightly. "I have had a lot of practice with pep talks over the years."

His brow furrowed suddenly as if he just realized something.

"What is it?" Regina asked, her eyes narrowing curiously.

"If our children are all grown, then why is it you do not look a day older than when I last saw you?"

She scoffed a small laugh and couldn't help the light blush that coated her cheeks. "That is very sweet of you to say, Robin but I have indeed aged since then. Though, it is no secret I do use a little bit of magic to conceal it and... some modern day hair dye."

Robin's eyes flickered to her head, her hair perfectly styled hair just slightly out of place due to their stolen heated moment in the corridor.

"I have started to go grey." She admitted reluctantly. "Just a little."

"Grey hair is nothing to be ashamed of m'lady. I've had it for sometime now."

She hummed, her eyes flickering up to his hair and she smiled a little as she lifted her hand, grazing her knuckles against the grey patches on the side of his head.. "Yes but it looks good on you."

He caught her hand in his which drew her attention back to his eyes and he gave her a look. "I am certain it also looks good on you."

"You are far too kind. Regardless of that fact, I am the queen I am supposed to be…"

"Older, wiser, dignified?" he offered kindly. "That is no doubt how you would look. Everyone has aged at the same time as you, Regina. I am sure no one would be surprised by the color of your hair."

She smiled weakly. "That is not exactly true actually but I suppose you do gave a point."

He frowned in confusion. "How do you mean?"

"The world where I lived with Henry, time moved more quickly than it did in Storybrooke. Emma, for instance, still is rather young and a new mother despite having being pregnant before Henry was even married. Now, as you know, Henry has an eight, now nearing nine, year old daughter. Everyone who stayed in Storybrooke while we were away did not age nearly as quickly as those of us in the other realm." She held back a small laugh at the surprised look on his face and she shrugged. "I know it's strange but I don't know how to explain it."

He blinked and shook his head. "I swear the more time I spend here the more bizarre it gets."

She did let out a small laugh at that but only because she knew it was the truth. So much had happened since Robin had left and he did not even know the half of it. She felt a small twinge tugging at her heart, wishing Robin could have been at her side through all of it, but at the same time felt a little grateful that she at least now had countless stories to tell him.

"Bizarre is one word for it. Thankfully, it seems to have settled down now and I hope I don't have to eat my own words."

"No, nor do I. I think we all deserve a little peace."

As they exited the castle there were a few seconds where the noise of the party from inside faded before the noise from the large crowd gathered around the bonfire reached their ears.

Robin slowly grew tense beside her as he obviously skimmed the crowd looking for a son he might not be able to recognize.

Regina certainly had not recognized him upon first seeing him.

The small quiet boy she had known as Robin's son had developed into a young man as handsome and outgoing as his father, yet his features heavily resembled his mother, Marian.

"There is something else you should know, Robin." Regina said hastily, turning towards him, sensing his eagerness to search the crowd. "….about Roland."

Robin slowly turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow, a sliver of fear in his eyes. Regina smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad I just don't want to give you a heart attack with all these surprises you have received today."

The fear in his eyes ebbed but he nodded quietly, still apprehensive and curious.

"Roland is married." She told him bluntly and his eyes widened.

"To a beautiful young woman named Anna and they have two children together."

"Roland is a father." He whispered in shock. "That means I am a…"

"Grandfather." The word sent a shudder through him and she squeezed his hand supportively. "Yes. I know it's a lot to wrap your head around. I still haven't gotten used to it, I don't even let Lucy call me Grandma." She gave him a weak smile, trying to lighten the mood with humor but he remained focused, still clearly in shock.

He swallowed thickly. "Are...are they here?"

"I'm not certain but I doubt it. Their youngest is still just a baby."

He let out a slow steady breath and closed his eyes. "Please tell me there are no more surprises. Returning from the dead is quite enough for one day and now all of this…"

Regina frowned as she observed him. There was just the beginnings of a sweat starting at his hairline, his face had turned just a little pale. Underneath her hand, she could feel him faintly trembling and she thanked the Heavens there were no more surprises that she knew of, none that would shock him too much anyway. She joked about giving him a heart attack but she wondered how far from the truth that actually was. The truth of the matter was she didn't know the current state of Robin's health. True, he was not exactly injured when he died. Hades' weapon destroyed him in one fell swoop but what entails in bringing a person back to life - she remembered Dr. Whale's attempt at bringing Daniel back to life and how well that had gone.

Robin showed no signs of aggression as Daniel had but as to the actual state of his health…

"Do you want to sit down for a while?"

"No." He answered quickly and his eyes shot open, wide and frantic. "I have to see him. Regina, you must understand, I have to see him." He was pleading with her and she did understand, there was no power on earth, no matter of her own health, that would keep her from Henry, especially after a long separation as Robin had with Roland.

She nodded. "Let me go find him then. I think he might need a little warning as well before you just show up."

Robin nodded quietly and Regina made sure he was steady before she squeezed his arm and walked off towards the crowd.

It was a sea of bodies, dancing and talking and drinking and she groaned in frustration, wondering how she would ever hope to find Roland in the sea of men who were no doubt dressed just like him.

She nearly snapped at a drunk man, possibly one of the Merry Men, who tripped over his own feet and stumbled towards her.

"The Queen is here!" The announcement from Grumpy turned her attention and the drunk man returned happily to his dance among his friends.

"Long live the Queen!" A drunk Sleepy shouted from his place with the other dwarves and they all lifted their drinks in cheers.

It was still a little surreal to have the same group of people who once sneered and scorned her to now be celebrating her. She smiled at them politely but did not engage, her mind focused solely on finding Roland.

Thankfully their drunken cheering became an advantage as it drew the exact person she was looking for out of the crowd.

Roland emerged with a smile and Regina's heart leapt with excitement at the reunion she knew would be an emotional but hopefully joyful one for both father and son.

"Regina!" Roland threw his arms out and as he hugged her exuberantly, Regina realized with amusement that he had also had a few drinks.

"Pardon me, your Majesty." He corrected jokingly with a fake bow after they parted and she rolled her eyes but smiled at him.

"I am glad you are still here, Roland."

He grinned and Regina could see that while Roland's dark hair and facial features resembled Marian, his dimpled smile was purely his father's.

"Yes well Anna said as it is the Queen's coronation one of us should enjoy the celebration. I offered to go home with the kids but she insisted I stay. Of course, I have to stay at Little John's tonight but I do have her approval."

Regina managed a small laugh. "Well I'm glad to hear you are enjoying yourself."

"I am. You throw quite the party, I have to say."

"You can thank Snow and Charming for that, I had nothing to do with it."

"I will do just that...and ask them if they could do this more often. You don't have another coronation coming up do you?"

"I'm afraid this is the only one, sorry to disappoint."

"Oh, that's alright, there will always be something else to celebrate, won't there?"

"With the Charmings, yes." Regina remarked dryly but with a certain affection. "They will celebrate anything."

"Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

At that moment, he reminded her so much of Robin with his charming optimism and a sparkle in his warm eyes but she held her tongue at saying so.

"So what can I do for you, Regina? Come to join us lesser folk outside?"

She shot him a look. "You are not lesser folk Roland. Believe me, there are just as many intoxicated people inside as there are out here."

Roland laughed aloud and gave her a once over. "You don't appear to be one of them."

"No, far too busy for that I'm afraid. But I did come out here to find you."

"Me?" His brow shot up in surprise. "What for?"

"Well," She inhaled and tried to hold back her smile, "I have some very good news for you."

"Good news? For me?"

Regina nodded and could barely contain her smile. "You may not believe what I tell you at first but in just a minute I will prove it to you."

Roland frowned, now fully intrigued. "Alright…"

"Roland…" She paused and waited to make sure she had the drunk young man's full attention. "Your father is alive."

Roland stared at her silently, his expression blank and Regina was concerned for a moment he had blacked out on the spot. Whether from shock or alcohol or both she wasn't sure. Then finally he swallowed thickly, his jaw quivering for a moment before it tensed and his brow furrowed. "What?" He whispered and then quickly shook his head.

He quickly sobered up and took a closer step towards her, looking down at her intently. "My father's alive…" He echoed in a whisper. "But...that's not...that's not possible. Regina, Little John told me what happened to him, you can't just come back from that. No one can just come back from the dead."

"I know, believe me, I know and if someone had told me what I am telling you I would have said the same thing but the truth of the matter is he is here, right now. I have seen him and talked to him and touched him. He's _real,_ Roland." She stepped toward him and touched his forearms gently. "I promise you, he's real. He has even met Robyn."

He visibly tensed. "Robyn's seen him?" He whispered, his eyes widening and Regina nodded with a soft smile.

"She has."

"Where is he?" Roland demanded almost frantically, taking a closer step forward, nearly closing all the space between them.

"He's waiting to see you, just over there."

Regina motioned in the direction she had left Robin and before she could say another word, Roland took off in that direction.

Regina quickly followed after him, weaving through the crowds of people.

Finally, they reached the edge of the crowd and Roland broke through first and then froze.

Regina was just behind him and paused beside him, holding her breath as father and son saw each other for the first time in over twenty years.

There were a few long seconds of silence, where they both just stared across the distance between them.

Roland took a deep breath and was the first to take a step forward. Robin did the same and they both slowly walked toward each other until they are just a foot apart.

"Papa?"

Robin gasped and his eyes scanned over the form of his adult son, trying to connect the man before him to the little boy he knew as his son, but then met his eyes and saw the familiarity and the emotion in the warm brown eyes that reflected his mother's.

"Roland?" He rasped, barely able to find his voice.

Roland gasped sharply. "Oh my God it's really you."

Robin scoffed quietly. "I can't believe it's really _you._ My boy," his voice broke, "You're all grown up."

"And you're alive." Roland muttered in shock. "You're alive." He repeated in a whisper, almost to convince himself.

"Roland…" Robin whispered, extending his hand out slowly toward him.

They both gasped again as Robin's hand gripped Roland's upper arm. Robin squeezed hard and Roland shot his hand up to cover his father's.

"You look so much like your mother." Robin said quietly. "You've always reminded me of her but now…"

Roland laughed and a tear rolled helplessly down his cheek. "Little John says the same thing. My God, he will be so happy to see you too I…" He shook his head, his brow furrowing.

"Papa I don't understand. I...I remember your funeral." Robin frowned at that. "And when I was old enough Little John told me happened, as best he knew anyway but he knew you were...that you…." He trailed off, finding the words difficult. "How can you be here?"

"I honestly have no idea. All I know is that it was Rumplestiltskin's doing. "

"Rumplestiltskin?" Roland wondered and glanced over to Regina inquisitively.

"The former Dark One." Regina explained and Roland's eyes widened.

"The Dark One? Why would he…?"

Regina shrugged. "I am just as clueless as you are."

"He told me Regina deserved her happy ending." Robin said drawing Roland's attention back to him.

Robin smiled softly and then turned his gaze to Refina. "I suppose he thought I was to be part of it."

Regina returned a small, warm smile, her heart doing a small flip in her chest. She had accepted long ago, just after Robin had died, that her Happy Ending was not going to have romantic love. She was more than satisfied with Henry and her place among her family and friends but she couldn't deny that there did seem to be a hole that was filled in her heart now that Robin had returned.

"As to how he managed to do it…" Robin continued, looking back to Roland. "I feel that will remain a mystery."

"It's a miracle." Roland whispered in awe and Robin smiled tearfully.

"It is that."

Regina glanced between the two men, who seemed eager to communicate with one another, who seemed happy to see one another again, but a silence fell over them as years of separation placed an awkwardness between father and son who didn't really know each other anymore.

"I think I will leave you two alone to get reacquainted. Robin…" she couldn't deny how good it felt to say his name again. "I am going to return to the palace...come find me whenever you have finished and take as much time as you need."

Robin nodded quietly and they shared a glance and as she passed him, she gave his bicep a small squeeze.

Her fingers lingered on his arm for a moment longer, hesitant to leave him but she knew father and son needed some alone time.

As Regina disappeared off towards the palace, the sudden awkward silence sat heavy on them both.

Roland cleared his throat and took a step back out of his father's hold, growing suddenly tense and uncomfortable.

"Shall we find somewhere a little more private?"

Robin frowned as Roland retreated from him but nodded. "Yes, I think that would be wise."

Roland glanced over his right shoulder. "There's a garden just that way. I don't think the Prince or Princess would mind us going there."

Robin held out his arm. "Lead the way."

Roland pressed his lips together and nodded as he turned and walked off, with Robin following a comfortable distance behind him.

They were silent as they headed towards the palace gardens, the noise of the party slowly fading behind them. They passed a few couples and others wanting to escape the noise of the party but no one paid them any heed.

"Roland?"

Roland startled, as if he forgot Robin was there and looked at him with wide eyes, as if seeing a ghost.

He frowned deeply and was silent for another few long moments. His eyes narrowed and he looked out towards the dark forest, pursing his lips in thought.

Robin watched him patiently. For him, it was as if he had just left him but Roland had gone years without him. Roland had grown without him. He felt a sharp, painful twisting in his gut at the thought.

He knew above all he just needed to give Roland a little time to process his presence just as he tried to process the fact his little boy was an adult.

He studied Roland's features, the profile of his face. He must have lost all his baby fat years ago and he was still young, but he was a young man and not a boy. There was so much of Marian about him but he could almost picture his younger self standing in Roland's place.

His stomach twisted again as he realized he must have been only ten years older than Roland at the most. He always wondered Emma and the Charmings must have felt….now he wondered how they dealt with it. It was strange, and odd and so uncomfortable he felt he could cry. His son was a stranger to him now.

Finally, Roland turned back to him, his brow pressed together, his face calm but serious. "Can you tell me what happened? I realize it must be painful to think about and Little John told me as much as he could but no one really knew what exactly happened to you."

Robin grimaced and looked down, the memories of that day flitting across his memory. His swore he still felt the tingle from Hades' weapon pulsing throughout his body.

He let out a sigh and nodded. "There was this man, well I suppose he was more of a god… Hades, the ruler of the underworld. He had a relationship of sorts with Zelena." He paused for a moment and forced back an eye roll at the mention of her name. "She is…"

"I know exactly who she is." Roland snapped with a bite of rage and Robin snapped his head up in surprise. The lighting around them was dim but Robin could see the anger in his son's eyes. The same anger he held toward Zelena upon finding out what she had done.

"You know then." It wasn't a question, there was no doubt he knew.

"That she killed my mother? Yes, I do."

Robin winced again. "Do you remember?" He asked quietly and then elaborated further. "Do you remember New York?"

"Vaguely." Roland shrugged. "It's more like a dim nightmare."

Robin swallowed thickly and wished his memories of that time were a dim nightmare. They sat crystal clear in the forefront of his memory, shaming him with guilt and pain and regret.

"So Zelena entrusted…" he paused and swallowed over the words. "She gave Robyn over to Hades." He paused again. "She says you know who she is."

Roland nodded once, curtly. "My sister, yes."

The words sounded odd coming from Roland's lips. He never had the chance to even tell Roland as a boy about his sister, never had the chance to introduce them. By all means, to him, they shouldn't know each other but they did. His two children were grown and knew each other.

"Right." He sighed quietly and fought back tears for the hundredth time. He cleared his throat and continued, "So Regina and I went to rescue her. When we confronted Hades, he pulled out this weapon. The Olympian Crystal, it was called." He closed his eyes tightly. "It was instinct…" He whispered. "My gut reaction to see this deadly weapon pointed at the woman I loved. I jumped in front of Regina and took the hit." He opened his eyes and found Roland staring at him, his expression unreadable. "It was only seconds, a few brief seconds of pain, of looking at Regina and seeing the fear, the desperation in her eyes, thinking of you….and and then the next thing I remember I am face to face with Rumplestiltskin and then I'm back here."

Roland's lips pressed together and he crossed his arms, lowering his chin. A protective stance and one Robin knew well.

"So you don't remember anything from…"

Robin shook his head. "Nothing. I don't even know where I was, where I went. The rumor about the crystal was that it completely obliterated a person. I'm not sure how I even was able to come back at all."

Roland's eyes narrowed, his jaw tensing. "You knew what it did and you still went in to face him."

Robin's heart dropped deep into his stomach. The resentment, the pain in Roland's voice was just as he feared it would be.

"I didn't have a choice, Roland." Robin rasped desperately. "He had my daughter, one that was illegitimately and wrongly conceived but those were crimes of her mother. She was just an innocent little newborn. I would do anything to protect my children and that included Robyn." He paused for a moment and tears freshly stinged at his eyes. "Especially Robyn…" He whispered. "I wanted to rescue her not only from Hades but from Zelena."

"Well you did it then, didn't you?" Roland sneered and Robin winced at his harsh tone. "You saved her. And at what cost?"

"I am sorry son," Robin stepped in quickly towards Roland and Roland just as quickly took a step back and Robin froze. "I am sorry that I left you, and I know the cost of my actions but…" He shook his head, growing more confident as he spoke with conviction, "I could and would not leave my child in the hands of that monster."

"Who, Hades, or Zelena?" Roland let the heavy question hang in tense silence.

Robin opened his mouth to speak but Roland spoke again, vehemently.

"Because Zelena got her. She got her." He scoffed bitterly. "I didn't know about her...the Merry Men didn't tell me, probably to spare my feelings or whatever but I didn't know. I remember your funeral, I remember being sad, I remember having both my parents ripped away from me. And I remember a baby but I didn't know who she was until this curse. Until Regina found me and introduced me to this young woman who - surprise! - was my sister and her mother who _murdered_ my mother. And I can't…" His voice broke and he ran a hand through his dark, thick hair and turned away from Robin, sighing in exasperation."I can't stand it because I like Robyn. She's sweet and nice and until you came back, the only blood family I had besides my own children. But I can't be around her because associating with her is associating with Zelena and I _can't."_

"Roland…" Robin tried to reach out to him again.

He flinched back as Roland whirled on him. "How could you not have known? Hm? How could you not have known that evil woman was masquerading as my mother? If someone was impersonating my wife I would know it. You didn't even question….she was brought back from the dead and you didn't even question…" he trailed off and froze, his whole body tensing. His eyes narrowed and he took a wary step back. "People just don't come back from the dead." He echoed his own words from before hauntingly. "So...how do I know this is really you? That you are really my father?"

"Roland." Robin croaked out, his emotions swirling inside him like a raging whirlpool.

"It is me." He clutched his hands to his own chest, feeling his heart pounding beneath his hands. "I can't give you an explanation because I don't have one and I don't know how to offer you proof that I am truly your father." He took a careful step forward but Roland took another quick step back and shot him a look of warning.

Robin froze and then sighed in resignation. "You're right. I should have known it wasn't her and I didnt question it like I should have. She wasn't brought back from the dead, or at least that is what...Zelena's story was. It was Emma who brought who I thought, who everyone thought was Marian, back from the past. It was time travel that brought Marian back and I was so happy to see her I didn't think…" he closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath. He pinched the bridge of his nose and willed away the tears pushing at his eyes. "I had missed her for so long and you were going to have your mother back. It was too good to be true and I didn't want to see past that even with my own heart being in confliction."

"Because of Regina."

Robin opened his eyes and blinked past blurred watery vision to his son. Roland appeared calmer but still held himself guarded and tense.

"Yes." Robin whispered. "Believing your mother to be dead, I had moved on. I had fallen in love again with the woman who was apparently destined to be my soulmate. We were all happy again and I didnt know how to feel when...when Marian returned. I was blind." He admitted. "I was. I was a blind fool, heartbroken that I could no longer be with Regina yet hopeful about Marian and wanting my family to be together. I am so sorry I let her into your life, led you to believe you had your mother back."

Roland was silent for a few long moments and even through the darkness, Robin swore he saw his lips quiver. Then Roland closed his eyes tightly, his fists tightening at his sides and then he released the tension with a long, shuddering breath. "It's not your fault." He whispered and Robin blinked in surprise.

Roland took another breath and opened his eyes. "That woman is vile and deceptive and manipulative She took advantage of you, of us. I don't care how much she's "changed"... what she has done to us...it can never be forgiven and especially not forgotten, not for me."

"No...nor I." Robin agreed. He was civil towards Zelena when he met her in the castle, mostly because he was soon overcome with shock at meeting his adult daughter for the first time. He knew he would have to have Zelena in his life, as Robyn's mother, and from what he could see Regina has also made peace with her. He knew nothing of the "changes" that Roland referenced, but the fact that Zelena was not imprisoned and in fact had raised Robyn, stood to reason that she was allowed back into Regina's life. All of that would not change what Zelena did to Marian and to their family.

"Fortunately," Roland's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, " it seems Robyn has inherited your good nature."

A hint of a smile tugged at his lips and the fire of rage at the thought of Zelena quenched as he was reminded of the beautiful young lady that was his daughter.

Roland returned his smile for a moment but it fell almost as quickly as it came.

"I don't blame you for wanting to rescue her. If someone had Johnny I wouldn't hesitate to rush into certain death to save him."

"Johnny." Robin murmured and almost at once, Regina's words returned to him and hit him like a ton of bricks. Roland was a father. "He's your son?"

Roland's lips turned up in a small smile and for the first time since they reached the garden, his eyes lit up in warmth and love. "Yes my youngest. Only six months old. I have a daughter too, she's almost three." He swallowed thickly and finally took a step towards his father. "Emily Marian and Jonathan Robin."

The tears that had been stinging at his eyes finally rolled down his cheeks. "Oh Roland…" He choked out in emotion.

Roland's own eyes watered as he nodded to him. "I needed to pass on both of your legacies somehow. Thankfully Anna understood and let me name both our children after my parents. I don't know how I'm going to tell her my father is back from the dead. I hardly believe it myself."

Robin took a careful step toward him and felt a small wave of relief as Roland didn't back away. "But you do…? You do believe I am truly who I say I am?"

Roland eyed him for a few long seconds but then nodded. "I do. Someone evil enough to pretend to be someone else also can't fake the emotion you are displaying. I was so young….I don't really remember you."

Robin's heart broke again with those words and another few tears fell.

"At least, not your appearance. Growing up I didn't have a picture of you...no face to attach to the memories. I did have memories though, memories of feelings, of events. I remember always feeling safe with you, no matter where we were. I feel that now…" he said confidently as he stepped closer to Robin. "I _know_ you are my father."

Robin clenched his jaw to keep it from quivering but there was no stopping the tears.

He took another few steps closer to Roland and slowly extended his hand out until he touched his cheek. It felt strange to feel the roughness of stubble on his jaw, to look upon a man's face, yet see his baby boy behind it all.

"I am so sorry." He whispered. "I never wanted to leave you. I didn't have time to think of the consequences of my actions…"

"It's not your fault." Roland told him, his voice cracking. "You did what you had to. I don't blame you for dying. It's no ones fault besides the one who killed you. What you did, to save Robyn, to save Regina, it was noble. You're a hero."

"I'm not…" Robin whispered pathetically. "Roland, I'm not...I'm just a father...and a foolish man who…"

Roland lifted his hand and placed it on his shoulder. "You're _my_ father and you're a man whose first instinct was to jump into the line of fire to protect those you love. To me, you're a hero."

"Roland." Robin sobbed and gently grabbed the back of his son's head and looked into his dark eyes full of years of hurt yet love and admiration. "Oh my boy…"

He felt Roland trembling against him and tears filled his dark eyes.

"I am so sorry." He said again.

"You're forgiven, Papa." Roland whispered, his voice quivering. "I just missed you. Little John and the Merry Men were great. They took good care of me but you were the one I wanted to talk to when I had my first kiss, when I got married, the day my first child was born…"

Robin suddenly wrapped his arms tightly around him and pulled him into a loving embrace. For a moment, Roland resisted against him, his body tense but then finally he relaxed and grabbed onto the back of his father's shirt, clinging to it just as he would when he was a boy.

"I can't make up all of the time that I missed." Robin said quietly against the side of his head. "But I can and I will be there for the future."

"You can't promise that." Roland nearly whimpered against his shoulder.

"No.." He pulled back and met his glossy eyes. "You're right. I can't promise that but I _can_ promise that I wont be so reckless with my "heroic" actions and for however long I shall live, I will always be there for you."

Roland let out a shuddering breath and nodded. "Well then, that's good enough for me."

They shared a smile, pure and genuine for the first time since they were reunited, a silent decision to put the past behind them and only look to the future.

"Now," Robin sniffled past his tears, clapped Roland on the shoulders and pulled back with a smile, "Tell me about my grandchildren."


	4. Henry

**_A/N: I wanted to make this chapter longer but could not include everything I wanted to and get it up before I went away on vacation for a couple weeks and didn't want to make you all wait any longer! I hope you still enjoy this shorter chapter!_**

* * *

Regina was ambushed by Snow and Emma as soon as she walked back into the main hall.

The princess shouted her name frantically, appearing seemingly out of nowhere from the crowd.

Regina jumped and placed a hand over her heart and then shot a soft glare at her. "Must you do that? I have had enough surprises for one day."

Snow's eyes lit up, a smile threatening to break across her face. "You've seen him then?"

"Seen who?" Regina feigned innocence though she wasn't sure why. She had enough confirmation that Robin was real.

Snow took a breath and her face grew serious. "Robin."

The smile that formed her lips at the sound of his name could not be stopped even if she wanted it to. "Yes, I've seen him." She confirmed. "He is currently spending some much needed time with Roland."

Snow bit her lip, suppressing a squeal of delight and her eyes filled with tears as if she was the one who had been reunited with a lost love. Regina then realized it was because of her and her curse that Snow had indeed spent a long time separated from her true love and knew exactly how she felt.

"Oh, Regina." She gasped happily and covered her mouth for a moment. "That is so wonderful! I mean I heard the rumors that he was here but I couldn't believe…how is it even possible?"

"Rumplestiltskin apparently."

Both Snow and Emma frowned in confusion. "Rumplestiltskin? But he's…"

"Dead? Yes apparently he met Robin in this afterlife and somehow sent him back. Robin doesn't know how, Robin doesn't remember much of anything from his time there, and quite frankly, I am so grateful for his return I haven't thought to question it. Although," she sighed with a frown, "Perhaps I should. Perhaps this is all too good to be true."

"Regina." Snow rested her hand kindly on her arm. "Stranger things have happened to us. To have someone return from the dead is…"

"So far impossible." Regina cut her off, her tone a little sharp. "Do you know how long I spent trying to bring back Daniel? And what Whale did to him…" She closed her eyes tightly and shuddered. It had been a very long time since she thought about Daniel, and though she had finally accepted the finality of his death after the Whale incident, and let her heart move on to loving Robin, Daniel's death would always be a sore spot.

"And all my mother did was rip out his heart. Robin was…." she shook her head and sighed, "erased from existence." She whispered distantly, the memory flashing clear as day before her eyes.

"Maybe he wasn't." Emma offered with a shrug.

Regina looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "No offense, Emma, but you weren't there, you didn't see what happened to him. You didn't see him dissolve into nothing before your eyes."

"True but he is here isn't he?" Emma countered.

"Maybe he was just sent elsewhere." Snow piped in with a gentle shrug. "He was sent to this after world. A place that no mortal could reach but Rumplestiltskin having given his life, was able to save him. Sometimes, Regina, good things do happen."

"Not to me they dont." Regina muttered bitterly with a sigh. "Not usually."

"Look where you are now, Regina. The Queen of the realms with a family that loves you. I think it was about time you got your happily ever after and Robin is apart of that."

"She's right, Regina." Emma nodded in agreement with her mother. "Believe me, I was not the kind of woman who believed in happily ever afters until I got one."

Regina resisted an eyeroll. "You are a Charming. You were destined for happiness since birth."

Emma lifted her eyebrows. "First of all, it was _you_ who made sure _that_ didn't happen. Secondly, because of that, I wasn't raised by them and I made my own decisions, destiny as the savior or not. I found my happiness in Hook, who also was brought back from the dead. No one's destiny is set in stone, you make your own life. The decisions we all made led us here. If Rumplestiltskin brought Robin back to life somehow then it was you who did something that made him want to do something for you in return."

"I suppose." Regina muttered thoughtfully. "I am just waiting for this all to be a dream, to have it taken away from me just like everything else."

"Just like everything else?" Snow furrowed her brow but gave a small smile. "Regina, you've got Henry…"

"You've got two of them." Emma interjected. " And you were the one to bring the Wish Henry back to a sane mind."

"And," Snow continued, nodding to her daughter before looking back to Regina, "You've got your crown and hundreds of people who adore you. It seems to me that you've won. You have your happy-"

"Don't say it," Regina said holding up her hand to silence her and gave her a look, "...there are no happy endings."

"Just happy beginnings." Emma finished with a small smile. "I got mine and you've got yours." She reached out and gently touched her arm. "Accept it and embrace it. Believe me, Regina, chances like this don't come along every day and you can't let it slip through your fingers because of fear."

"Well it appears motherhood has done you well." Regina noted in admiration.

"I've learned a lot over the years." Emma shrugged. "And not just from being a mother - though that helped. Speaking of...I better go find Hook. Hope was getting a little cranky and I handed her off to him."

"Oh, let him take care of her, the pirate could use a little bit of humility an infant provides…"

Emma shot her a look. "Believe me, you don't want Hope getting too cranky. Killian is a great father but there's no stopping her when she's in a mood. I think I should find them both and head home or else she'll be disturbing your entire party."

Regina's mouth twitched up in a small smile. She remembered well how Henry behaved as an infant, it seemed Hope had inherited the same trait. "Well then go, fetch your daughter and husband and most importantly, get some rest. I know you need it."

"Ain't that the truth." Emma muttered but gave a small, tired smile. "I am very happy for you, Regina."

Regina blinked in surprise as Emma suddenly hugged her but then relaxed into her friend's embraced with a small smile.

They shared a smile as Emma pulled away and then Emma then hugged her mother, wished them both goodnight, and headed off to find her family.

Regina watched her until her blonde head disappeared into the crowd and then turned to find Snow still beaming at her.

"What?"

"True love always wins."

Regina groaned and rolled her eyes. "Don't you ever get tired of being optimistic?"

Snow raised her brow and gave her a pointed look. "Don't you ever get tired of being pessimistic?"

"I get tired of being disappointed after I get my hopes up." Regina countered.

"Karma, Regina. Good things tend to happen to good people."

"Not in my experience. I am sure I don't need to remind you of what happened in my early years."

Snow's smile faltered slightly. "Unfortunately your misery was a result of your mother, sometimes we are victims of other people but in the end good always wins. For you, good has won. Accept it, Regina. Frankly, I think this proves Robin is your true love. You always find your way back to each other."

Regina resisted another eye roll as Snow quoted her famed phrase that she shared with her husband, but she turned her head off in the direction where she had left Robin with Roland with a hint of a smile. She thought maybe Snow was actually right this time.

* * *

The party crowds slowly dwindled though it's enthusiasm did not. Those that stayed were more than content to feast, drink and dance to their heart's content.

Regina herself was starting to feel exhausted, having mingled her way through each different room. She didn't mind socializing in the political world, in fact she enjoyed it, but it was the small talk about nothing for hours on end that started to grate at her nerves.

Part of her, most of her, wanted to go find Robin, to be with him, catch up on the time they had missed. She knew she couldn't do that, however, because Robin was with Roland and that is where he needed to be.

After excusing herself from the group she was talking to, she headed into the throne room which had also been turned into a dance hall for the party.

There were people dancing but she weaved her way through them and plopped herself down into Snow's throne. She knew the princess wouldn't mind and she was queen after all.

She closed her eyes for a moment as she relaxed into the chair. She made a quick mental note to ask Snow about the material used to cushion, but it's comfort only served to allow her to drift off.

She was only pulled back to reality by a low cough in front of her.

She blinked opened her eyes to find her adult son smiling at her.

She smiled weakly at him and straightened up in the chair with a groan. Her previous position hadn't done well for her back.

"Henry." She greeted him warmly.

"Grandma said you disappeared in this direction. I thought you'd be with Robin."

"He is with Roland…" She flinched as another twinge of pain shot through her back. She definitely wasn't as young as she used to be. "What time is it?"

Henry looked to the watch on his right wrist. "Uh, just past ten."

Regina blinked in surprise. "Well, I did take quite the nap." The sun had just set when she left Robin. She must have been out for at least an hour.

Henry laughed. "You did have a big day full of surprises. Speaking of which…"

He cleared his throat and straightened up, folding one arm behind his back as he held the other out towards her. "My Queen, may I have this dance?"

Refina was then aware of the quiet, slow melody that was filling the room from the speakers.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Henry." She said in exasperation.

"Mom," he replied in the same tone, "I have not seen you dance once this whole evening. I think, on your coronation day and as your son, I should dance with you. I won't take no for an answer."

"Very well." She sighed but smiled as she slipped her hand into his and let him pull her to her feet.

Henry grinned as he led her down to the floor, which had cleared out some from when she first entered the room.

She smiled as Henry guided her to him and she held onto one of his hands, the other arm wrapping around his back.

She closed her eyes and let her son guide her movements in time to the music. She soon felt herself relaxing once again, feeling safe and content in the arms of her son, the sweet melody of the music lulling her into peace.

She was reminded of what Snow said earlier and knew that even without Robin, she was finally happy, in large part due to Henry.

It was only a little while later that they were interrupted by a gentle tap on her shoulder.

She lifted her head, opened her eyes and Henry stopped his movements, pausing them on the dance floor. She turned her head and smiled as the other Henry stood before them.

Regina almost laughed as the younger Henry almost mimicked exactly his older counterparts moves from before, extending his hand out to her.

"May I cut in?"

"Be my guest," said the elder Henry, pulling out of Regina's arms. "I should check on Lucy and get her to bed anyway." Regina looked back at him and he gave her a loving smile, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "You look beautiful, Mom and I am so proud of you."

Her eyes watered and she brought her hand to his cheek. "I love you, Henry."

"I love you too. Now go have fun with the other me." He smirked at the younger Henry and the younger returned the same expression.

It was always odd when the two were in the same room together. Despite having been raised differently and by separate people, their similarities were striking.

Henry gave another smile to his mother before turning to walk out of the room.

Regina watched him go with a small, loving smile and then turned it to the other Henry.

She accepted his outstretched hands and they fell into a slow dance.

It was still a little awkward with this Henry. It took some time for him to fully grasp that she was not the Evil Queen of his realm. He easily connected to Emma, Snow and Charming, even though they were not the versions he knew, they were close enough.

She was not 'Mom' to this Henry. She had to stop herself from correcting him everytime he called her by her name.

For that reason, despite his identical looks to her son, she was also not as comfortable with him. She loved him, she knew she would always love every version of Henry, but he was not the son she raised. It was a unique and complicated relationship and one they were both still getting used to.

One thing she noticed was that this Henry was a lot more confident than her Henry was at his age. He was raised as a prince and became King for even that short while in the Wish Realm.

His dance movements were precise and controlled, no doubt having been to countless balls in his lifetime. Unlike the other Henry who never really learned how to dance and clumsily swayed her around the dance floor.

His expression was soft and full of admiration, a warm smile on his face.

"Are you having a good time tonight, Henry?"

"I am." Henry confirmed, his smile widening. "I've never been to a celebration quite like this before. Grandma and Grandpa used to throw extravagant balls all the time and invite the whole kingdom but New Storybrooke is quite larger. There are so many people here." He laughed but there was a certain sadness in his eyes and she knew he missed the family that he knew.

"Good," she smiled kindly, "I'm so glad to hear that. I worry about you, you know."

His smile faltered only slightly. "I know and it's still an adjustment, getting used to this new life but I'm okay. The real question is are _you_ having a good time?"

Her face softened at his concern. "I am, surprisingly. I never felt comfortable in large groups of people but I feel wanted for once which is a nice change."

Henry smiled at her kindly. "You are wanted, I've heard nothing but good words spoken about you tonight."

She couldn't help it, her eyes stung with tears. It was all she had ever wanted. She swallowed thickly over the sudden lump in her throat and smiled.

Then Henry's eyes narrowed curiously. "I also heard a lot of talk about someone named Robin?"

Her smile widened at the mention of his name and she felt her cheeks flush and Henry's brow shot up.

"So many people said it was unbelievable that he was here and that you must be thrilled about it. Who is he?" He implored eagerly, spurred on by her reaction.

She cleared her throat and took a breath. "Well, many years ago I was in a relationship with a man named Robin. We were in love," she smiled wistfully, and for once thinking of Robin didn't hurt because she knew he was around, "...he was my soulmate if you believe in such things...but," Her smile faded and her face grew serious, ".. he was killed."

"What?" Henry's eyes widened in shock.

"By the God of the underworld, Hades." She sighed quietly. "I thought him lost to me forever but tonight.." A smile slowly spread across her lips. "He showed up here, completely and miraculously alive." She laughed at Henry's dubious expression.

"I know it sounds crazy but it's true and yes, I am...thrilled, as you say. Still trying to wonder if I am dreaming but...I don't think I am."

"Your soulmate has returned from the dead." Henry echoed for confirmation.

"He has."

"Well that is….wonderful." He broke out in a smile and laughed and she laughed with him.

"It is so very wonderful."

They once again fell into silence, one more comfortable but as they drifted across the dance floor, Henry's smile slowly fell and he grew pensive.

"What is it?" She wondered and grew even more curious as Henry's cheeks flushed.

"I just wonder...what fate holds for me….." He sighed quietly, looking down to avoid her gaze, "In regards to love."

She couldn't help but laugh but quited herself immediately as Henry snapped his head up.

"I'm sorry, Henry, I don't mean to laugh at you. It's just, oh," She brought her hand gently to his cheek, "You are so young, you have your entire life to worry about such things and you never know where you'll find it."

Henry's cheeks continued to flush but he nodded quietly.

"So, how did you and Robin meet?"

"Well," she let out a small laugh, "that is a very complicated question and a very long story…" she answered and Henry raised an eyebrow.

"I'm all ears and we've got all night."

She told him their story, from her desperation for love after Daniel's death, to Tinkerbell's revelation about the man with the lion tattoo as her soulmate, to meeting him unawares in the Enchanted Forest, and then again in the cursed Storybrooke, their short lived romance before the return of the Marian, to finally his death and resurrection.

By the time she finished the tale, her emotions had started to get the better of her. She realized how much they had actually been through, how it seemed they were destined to be constantly torn apart only to be brought back together. She could only hope death would be the last of it. After all, what was more final than death? Yet, Robin was still returned to her.

Henry stared wide-eyed through her tale, enraptured by their story.

"That is...incredible. I always thought my grandparents' love story was romantic but yours and Robin, I hope to find something like that one day."

Regina scoffed lightly. "My love story, my entire life, has been riddled with tragedy. It's not something I would hope for, Henry. The outcome, certainly but all that it took to get here…"

"But that's the beauty of it!" Henry said, his eyes lit up and Regina was momentarily taken aback and then overcome with an overwhelming love for this boy. He was Henry, no matter his differences, his spirit, his heart was still the same and she knew he'd be fine wherever life led him.

"That is exactly what I'm looking for in life, well not exactly, but everyone has hardships, I know I've had mine…" His eyes grew darker. "It's the journey that makes life worth living."

She smiled in warm affection. "You will have your own journey, Henry, I know it. You have too much...you in you to stay still."

Henry raised an eyebrow and she laughed. "You know what I mean. I've seen this all before, in my Henry. At your age he didn't know what life had in store for him so he went looking for it and eventually he found Ella."

Henry got a distance, thoughtful look in his eyes and Regina felt her heart drop, recognizing that look. Henry was adventurous, especially this Prince, and she had a feeling he soon would be leaving her to find his story.

She wanted that for him, she saw a lot of herself in this Henry, having lost so much at such a young age, and he had a chance to be happy where she didn't but he was still very much like a son to her and her heart broke a little at having to lose him.

She shifted herself closer to him, holding onto him a little tighter and Henry looked back at her with a smile. For tonight he was still with her and she would enjoy every moment.

"Regina?" Henry asked a few moments later, his voice soft and slightly curious.

"Yes, Henry?" She asked, her eyes closed as she leaned against him in peace.

"Your Robin...does he have brown hair and a beard?"

Her brow pressed together and she laughed a little, "Yes, why?"

"He's headed our way."

Regina's eyes opened and she turned her body and her heart leapt into her throat once more at the sight of him.

He looked tired but happy, which she hoped meant his talk with Roland had gone well. He wore a warm smile as he approached but as he drew closer, he froze, his face fell and his eyes widened as he stared at Henry.

"Henry?" He finally gawked.

Henry raised his brow, cocking his head. "You know me?"

"Well," Robin blinked in confusion, glancing between them, "Yes, I... I do but you were…"

Regina left Henry's arms and crossed the distance between her and Robin, placing a hand on his arm. "There's two of them, remember? The Henry you remember is the adult you met earlier, this," She smiled back to the younger Henry, "Is the Henry from the Wish Realm."

Robin's face softened and he nodded. "Yes, of course, I do remember you saying that. I apologize it's been rather a long evening."

Regina squeezed his arm sympathetically and offered him a small smile.

"Henry," Robin turned back to him and held out his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Robin. I am an, er, old friend of Regina's."

Henry's lips twitched up in an amused smile and he politely, warmly shook his hand. "I think old friend is putting it very lightly. Regina told me all about you."

"Ah, did she?" Robin turned to her with a raised brow and a knowing smile and she replied with a smirk of her own.

"Yes and I must say your return could not have come at a better time. I am so happy for you both."

"Well thank you," Robin laughed, eyes dancing in amusement, "Blimey, you look and sound like Henry but you certainly don't talk like the boy I remember."

"Henry is a prince." Regina explained. "As is my Henry, of course, but he doesn't acknowledge that part of him. He," she nodded to Henry, "grew up as a prince in the Enchanted Forest and was even King for a while."

Henry held his head high, a small proud smirk on his lips and Robin's eyes widened.

"King?"

Henry cleared his throat and nodded seriously. "My father died before I was born, a brave knight who died in battle."

"Neal." Regina said, reminding Robin. "Though in that land he was known as Baelfire."

Henry nodded, confirming her words. "My mother, Emma, that is," He glanced to Regina with a slight frown, "never really existed...she was this world's Emma with a different set of memories. When Regina came to my realm and woke her up, the mother I knew disappeared. My grandparents were killed by the Evil Queen, so that left me to be King."

"My dear boy," Robin shook his head with a frown, "what a life you've had."

Henry's lips twitched up at the corners. "I was unhappy for a time but Regina saved me." His face softened as he met Regina's eyes with a smile.

"I've left that life behind me and plan to start anew here. I won't ever forget my family as I knew them and I still feel the sting of their loss but I have a new family here and as strange as it is I know they care for me just as I care for them."

"Henry, you are a brave and intelligent young man. Your family would be very proud of you."

"That is very kind of you to say." Henry smiled. "I appreciate it, thank you."

"I mean every word." Robin answered honestly with a smile and Regina smiled tenderly up at him, sliding her hand onto his chest.

Henry glanced between them, observing the way they leaned in close to one another and smiled knowingly.

"Now, I think it's time I take my leave and leave you two alone." He shot Regina a slightly suggestive look and her eyes widened in slight reprimand. He laughed quietly as he bowed politely at the waist and Regina shook her head but then bowed her head in return and they shared a smile.

"You two have a _great_ night."

"Henry…"

"Goodnight, Henry." Robin said politely, stifling a laugh as Regina sighed quietly.

"Robin, it was a pleasure meeting you. I'm so glad you're back in Regina's life. I can see how happy you make her."

Robin and Regina turned to look at one another, smiles blossoming on both of their faces.

"Thank you, Henry. I am also glad to be back, to see this smile once more," he brought his hand to her cheek, brushing over the flushed skin at the corner of her lips.

What _was_ it about Robin that always made her feel like a young girl again?

Their small intimate moment was broken as Henry cleared his throat, his brow raised, a smirk on his lips.

"Henry," They shook hands once more, "you seem to bring much joy to her as well and I could not be more grateful for it in my absence."

Henry and Regina shared another smile and Henry nodded. "She's family." He said simply and her smile widened.

"Goodnight." Henry said once more and gave them one more knowing look over and laughed to himself before he took his leave.


End file.
